Survivor- Tri-State Area
'''Survivor- Tri-State Area '''is the eighth season written by LPSFilms. Castaways Summary In Survivor's eighth season, 8 castaways from Phineas and Ferb were sent out to play, with one winning 1 Million Dollars. The players were divided into two tribes: Excitement, which was of Phineas, Buford, Ferb, and Candace, and Adventure, with Isabella, Dr. Doofensmirtz, Bajeet, and Agent Perry the Platypus. Tensions formed almost immediately on Adventure, when Bajeet and Perry got into several arguments. Perry did not like the work ethic Bajeet had, and Doof and Isabella agreed. The two made an alliance, and decided to become allied with Perry as well. On Excitement, Candace and Phineas dominated in building a shelter, while Buford acted like he did all the work, when in reality he was just being bossy. Phineas and Ferb made an alliance quickly, and that made Candace paranoid. She then made one with Buford quickly, who was unaware of what happened. At the first Immunity Challenge, Adventure fell behind and lost. The vote was easy, and they sent home Bajeet, the weakest link. At the reward the next day, Adventure won, causing Buford to yell at his tribe for not paying attention. The tribe thought he was overdramatic, but Candace kept it to herself, for the brothers did not seem like they wanted to work with her. Adventure also won Immunity, and a tie occurred at tribal between the to alliances. At the second revote, Candace flipped, and Buford was eliminated. Now that Buford was out, the three on Excitement bonded more, while Adventure seemed to fall apart. Perry was very demanding, causing the team to get pressured and lose the challenge. Perry begged Doof to save him, and Doof said he would consider it. Obviously he wouldn't, and Perry was sent home. After Perry was sent home, the tribes merged into Summer. Right off the bat, Candace went looking for a new alliance, and found one with Isabella and Doof (although she didn't totally trust Doof). Phineas thought they could've gone far, and decided that she was the best option to go. Doof and Isabella thought Ferb was very strange since he barely talked, and Doof decided that is was the best idea. He told Candace, but Candace got annoyed that she didn't get a say. This caused Candace to vote for Doof, and a tie occurred between Ferb and Candace at tribal. At the revote, the Excitement Duo flipped, and Candace was blindsided. After tribal, Ferb and Phineas got into an argument with Isabella and Doof. The two really wanted to vote Phienas off, but he won Immunity and was untouchable. Doof and Isabella voted for Ferb, and a tie occurred. Not wanting to go to rocks, Phineas flipped, and Ferb became the third jury member. At the final challenge, Isabella's and Doof's worse fear was confirmed- Phineas won Immunity. He decided to sent Isabella home. At the Final Tribal, the jurors were annoyed with how Doof wouldn't listen to people at times, but strongly praised his ability to think through every situation. The jury harshly criticized Phineas for being arrogant. In the end, Doof got all 4 votes and became the winner of Tri-State Area. Episodes